For The First Time
by NotBrokeJustBrokenHearted
Summary: Roger and his band are now famous, there new single For the First Time is an autobiography by Rogeer to his friends. I do not own charcters or song.


I DO NOT RENT! But I wish i did...

Any characters you recognize are not mine. If they were Angel would have found miracle and came back to life..

_For this story let us all assume that the play took place between 1995-1996_.

2011: Los Angeles, CA

"_Good." Alexis smiled. "So you guy just played the first single on your new album F##ked In A Perfectly Bohemian Manner, and it was fantastic." The audience agreed by screaming unbearably loud. _

"_Now Roger," Alexis continued, "You've said __for the first Time__ is autobiographical. Can you explain that?"  
>"Yes, it is an autobiography of some sorts. It's a song for my friends from the East Village." There were then cheers for East village from the audience. "Yeah, well," Roger continued on, "My friends and I lived there before it became less bohemian and more yuppie. But if anyone doesn't know, I'm HIV positive and used to be a drug addict. But through all these struggles, hardships, and deaths, I had a group of people who were always there for each other and the song was really based on that relationship. We've all had success now, but what really matters to me when I look back on it, is us being there for each other when we had no heat, when Mark didn't eat cuz he used his money to buy us AZT, when they took my beating on them during withdrawal, basically we were there for each other when we thought the world was ending and the McDonald's was an extremely fancy feast. Every part of this song is directed at someone, and amazingly and as excepted they knew when I was singing to them."<em>

_Chapter 1_

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
>while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar"<em>

_Mimi Marquez-Davis lay in bed after she finished crying about her fight with Roger. They had fought about having children, Mimi wanted them, and Roger did not. She couldn't fathom why though, Roger was surprisingly amazing with kids. Before she could ponder about it even more, there was a knock on the 'door' to her and Roger's 'room'. _

"_Come in," she rasped, her voice hoarse from crying. "Hey," Mark said, "Are you okay?" He stepped into the room with two mugs and a blanket which he draped around her at first sight._

"_I was freezing, thanks," Mimi replied, "I feel crappy."_

"_Are you sick?"_

"_No, Mark. I just feel lousy about what happened with Roger." _

"_Ahhh," Mark answered, "Oh, I forgot. I brought you hot chocolate." _

"_Oh thank you, Mark," Mimi said hugging him as he sat next to her on the bed. "You're a life saver."_

"_Since I brought you hot chocolate?"_

"_No. For caring, I mean you cared about me when you didn't know me."_

"_What?"_

"_You don't remember?" Mimi questioned._

"_I swear I don't," Mark informed her._

"_It was a few years ago," Mimi said remembering, "You were out with a red haired girl and who I now know is Collins."_

"…_. I forgot all about that… April (he winced at the name), Collins, and I were coming home from one of Roger's shows. I heard someone coughing in alley, and I told them I'd catch up, I thought I heard something. I remember I walked into the alley and somehow got the strength to pretend to be your half-brother and say we had the police and F.B.I. looking for you. He left after a few minutes."_

"_Yeah. Then you took me to Alison's house, and got me a blanket and hot chocolate. You asked me if I had a home, I said no. Benny and you got me the loft downstairs. You were all so nice to me, and when you left to go home after bringing us there, you said if I needed anything to come up the fire escape and ask. You don't know how many times I almost did, but then I decided I was going to make a name for myself to pay you back. Look where I got myself. Positive and an ex-addict. I'm sorry, Mark."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for, were all young and we all make mistakes. You don't have to pay me back either, I only wanted a kid to have a home and not be harassed. The city is sketchy."_

"_You should be a therapist, Mark," Mimi reasoned._

"_I could never give up film." Mark said taken aback, "Wait aren't we supposed to be talking about your fight with Rog?"_

"_Right," Mimi sighed, "I was trying to forget."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well I just want a kid. I may not be around for a long time, and I can't naturally have a child without giving them this awful disease. You know, when all the other girls wanted to be princesses, I wanted to be a mom. I thought they were better. Elegant, smart, and strong in a superhuman way. I wanted to be a mommy, Mark. HIV made it so can't have one of my own, now Roger is making it so I can't give an orphan little child a better life," Mimi told him in a light round of hysterics, " It's my dream, Marky. I can't give up on it."_

"_You shouldn't give up on your dreams Mimi," Mark said, "But I know why Roger doesn't want kids."_

"_Why?"_

"_Roger loves you so don't think that's why," Mark started, "It's his parents. His dad was never around. I remember we were on a little league team in first and second grade. His dad never came to a game. Then one day, at the end of second grade, he came to my house and said his dad had left and wasn't ever coming home. He cried and I cried with him because I couldn't imagine how that must have felt. He was heartbroken, Meems. Then he was angry, he felt betrayed and let down. He started playing guitar because it looked fun and was something his dad always said he hated. But Roger felt at home playing, and his mom wasn't helpful met some bastard in 7__th__ grade. Roger practically lived alone after that. He just doesn't want to let a kid down, Mimi. He knows how much it hurts to feel unloved and neglected; he doesn't want to make the same mistake."_

"_I had no idea," Mimi told him._

"_He doesn't talk it much or how much it hurt him," Mark said in a passive tone. They sat in silence for a minute._

"_Is that why he tells you everything, because he had no one else to tell?" Mimi asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_You see Mimi, the one thing you've got know about Roger is that he isn't scared of what he doesn't know, he scared of what he does. Look, I love you both. You'll figure this out," Mark tells her and gives her a hug before leaving her to think._

_Oh wow, Mimi thinks, how true._

_Roger closes the door to the loft as quietly as possible, he's coming home from the local bar. He hears Mark and Mimi talk about him and wanting to be a mom. As Mark leaves, runs right into Roger. _

"_Dude, how long have you been outside?" Mark questioned._

"_Dude, how long have you known everything about me?" Roger asked._

"_I've known you since we were five," Mark shrugged, "It's bound to happen that I know shit about you, and you know shit about me. _

"_True."_

"_So, a bottle of Jack at McLaren's?" Mark asks._

"_Jack is when you're upset and wallowing in self pity. How much did you get to pity yourself?"_

"_I didn't really get to," Roger answered, "The bartender's life sucked enough for the both of us."_

"_You wouldn't make the same mistake, you know," Mark tells him._

"_I know. I'm worried though."_

"_Roger, you aren't capable of making the same mistake. Now go talk to your wife." _

_Roger did what he was told._

_After a few months, Roger and Mimi agreed to adopt but kept getting rejected by agencies, after the third rejection, Mimi started to give up hope. Then Maureen and Mark called a meeting in the loft for Sunday, and while they just wanted to mope they prepared for this meeting. _

_Maureen and Mark sat on the couch, hands grasped, Maureen looked happy and nervous, while Mark looked the same as her. Nervous and happy. Maureen wore a green shirt and tight jeans, while Mark wore this usual filmmaker's get up. _

"_What's going on?" Roger asked starting the meeting._

"_I'm pregnant and it's yours." Maureen told Roger._

"_What?" Roger seethed, "I never slept with you. I mean I know you sleep around, but blaming pregnancy on me is low, Maureen."_

"_Roger," Mark said, "You misunderstood. I'm the father."_

"_Mark? You let Maureen cheat with you?" Mimi asked appalled._

"_No." Mark said calmly._

"_Pookie, I told you they would jump to conclusions." Maureen told Mark in an 'I told you so' way._

"_Fine, I'll explain," Mark said, "Mimi, Roger, after the last agency rejected you, I talked to Maureen. We decided with Joanne and Collins' input to give you a child. I donated sperm and it toke with Maureen's egg. Maureen is acting as surrogate and we are giving you the child." They all sat in silence for awhile._

"_Really? You're doing this for us?" Mimi asked close to tears, she had no idea Mark or Maureen would do that for her._

"_Yeah." Maureen smiled._

"_Absolutely," Mark beamed before Mimi crushed them both in a hug that Roger joined in on. _

_Nine months later, Maureen gave birth to an adorable baby girl with chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes. Mimi and Roger named Fe Angel Miranda Mareen Davis. Though when she hit Broadway at 20, she went by Fe Miranda._


End file.
